Aprovechando la Oportunidad
by xsakuxsasux
Summary: Cuando las oportunidades se presentan, hay que aprovecharlas, y esa oportunidad es hoy... Quizá no la aproveche del todo, pero algo de seguro haré; porque un chico así no se me puede dejar como nada y más si debo dejarlo por culpa de mi linda amiga Ino.
1. Chapter 1

_Siempre se me olvida hacer esto:_

_Hola! escribí hace poco esta historia, la verdad hace mucho que la quería sacar de mi mente, pero me costaba demasiado y no tenía el tiempo de concentrarme y dedicarme a ella; es corta, lo sé, pero igual interesante xd (espero ._.) Bueno, si tienen alguna crítica ya sea buena, mala, lo que sea, lo dejan en algún review, que será bien recibido :) para así ir mejorando de a poco, y de paso arreglar algunas otras historias que tengo en proceso en mi computador._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo con fines de diversión para el lector y para darle vida a mis historias, ya que siempre me las imagino con estos personajes._

_Gracias a las personas que le han puesto Favorito a mis historias y a mi, y a los que me siguen como autora :) ayudan a motivar para seguir escribiendo._

* * *

En estos momentos me pregunto… ¿Cómo me dejé convencer por Ino para salir esta noche? Yo no tenía ganas de nada hoy, sólo quería quedarme en casa, sentarme en mi sala y ver una película mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino blanco.

A pesar de lo que quería, me encuentro es una disco, llevando un vestido corto y ajustado de color azul, el que me obligó a poner mi querida amiga; aún no entiendo cómo logra todo lo que se propone… no, esperen, si lo sé, me gana por cansancio y cedo a lo que sea que me pida. Entonces, ya estoy aquí, y no estoy disfrutando, porque a penas llegamos, la linda de Ino, nótese el sarcasmo, me abandonó porque vio a un tipo que le gustó y se fue para seguirlo, sólo me dijo:

– ¡Frentona, si alguien te gusta no dudes en darle tu número para que sigan en contacto y así no te vuelvas una aburrida! – ahí es cuando pienso "si claro, como si fuera a pasar".

Estando sola casi en la entrada de la disco, decidí ir a la barra por algo de beber, al menos así podría distraerme viendo a algún ebrio, a alguna chica o chico intentando ligar con alguien, o situaciones de ese tipo… sí, gusto de burlarme de la gente, a demás, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Sentada en la barra, pedí lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y después comencé a beber de a poco mientras observaba a mi alrededor; se me acercaron un par de chicos a conversar pero no los tomé en cuenta y al rato se iban, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie… sé que sueno amargada, pero en estos momentos me siento así.

Luego de un rato bebiendo, siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado y por primera vez en la noche no intenta hablarme, sólo permanece ahí sentado, eso en el fondo me tranquilizó pero a la vez me dio cierta curiosidad de saber qué clase de persona era, así que miré de reojo, era un chico, pero no logré verle el rostro, pues lo tapaba su cabello negro, no le di más importancia y volví a lo que hacía: espiar a la gente mientras intentaba ligar con alguien.

Pasada una media hora, volví a ver al chico a mi lado, y me fijé en que estaba con una chica, y ésta le proponía algo, pero él negaba molesto; ver la cara de la chica cuando le dieron la negativa provocó que soltara una risa, que al parecer ellos no lograron escuchar, lo que es mejor para mí; entonces cuando la chica se fue, no pude evitar querer preguntarle algo al chico ese.

– ¿Te molesta la compañía femenina? – pregunté girando mi rostro hacia donde él estaba.

– Hmp.

– Un hombre de pocas palabras ¿eh? Bueno, será – dije volteándome a observar la pista de baile que estaba a mis espaldas, sin volver a mirar al chico a mi lado.

– Hoy no estoy de humor, es todo – escuché que dijeron a mi lado ¡el chico ese si me respondió! Impresionante.

– Ya veo, la verdad yo tampoco estoy de humor, porque me obligaron a venir – dije volviéndome para verlo.

– ¿Tu novio? – preguntó sin verme.

– No, una amiga – dije sonriendo.

– Debe tener un gran poder de convencimiento para que hayas venido – dijo volteando su rostro para verme, ¡al fin vi su rostro! Por un momento me sorprendí por lo guapo que es, tiene los ojos oscuros, no logro distinguir si son de color café o negro, debido a la escasa luz, pero hicieron que quisiera verlos siempre, quedarme observándolos sin hacer nada más… sin embargo, logré volver a la realidad gracias a que me golpee mentalmente.

– No lo tiene, pero ella es de esas personas molestas que no se detienen hasta lograr lo que quieren, para mi desgracia – dije asintiendo con falso pesar.

– Hmp, te entiendo, tengo un amigo que es igual, de hecho, ahora ando con él, pero a mí no me obligó a venir, sino que para que no me molestara, lo traje con el fin de que conociera a alguien o yo que sé– dijo sonriendo de lado, de acuerdo, también podría ver esa sonrisa todo el día y no aburrirme, este pensamiento hizo que me pusiera algo nerviosa, rara vez un chico lograba ese efecto en mí, y éste lo está logrando con apenas un pequeño intercambio de palabras.

– ¡Serían la pareja perfecta si se conocieran! ¿Qué opinas, los presentamos?

– Ni pensarlo, sólo imagínate, con uno de ellos nos volvemos locos, piensa lo que lograrían ambos juntos… creo que me suicido – dijo agarrando su cabeza con una mano dramatizando, me reí por lo que hizo.

– Si, tienes razón, el fin del mundo podría suceder si se juntan – dije bebiendo de mi vaso – por cierto, me llamo Sakura – dije estirando mi mano como saludo mientras sonreía, él la miró como debatiendo si contestarme el saludo o no.

– Sasuke – dijo estrechando mi mano sonriendo de lado.

Después de presentarnos, seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, en verdad, cosas como lo típico, a qué te dedicas, cuántos años tienes, qué te gusta hacer, etc. Me contó que era estudiando de economía, yo no le dije lo que estudiaba, pero al rato supimos que íbamos en la misma universidad, increíble, porque nunca nos habíamos visto por el campus, ni siquiera habíamos reparado en la existencia del otro, y no es como que ambos pasáramos desapercibidos, digo, él es súper guapo, y yo tengo el cabello rosado, aunque sea linda, esa es mi mayor característica.

– Entonces… ¿tu novio no te pone problemas por salir sola con tu amiga? – preguntó mirándome de reojo.

– No, no los pone… porque no tengo novio – dije bebiendo de mi vaso – ¿por qué asumiste que tengo novio? – pregunté riéndome.

– Por nada en particular, eres una chica, normalmente las chicas andas locas por engancharse con alguien en una relación – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Puede ser, pero no me ha interesado nadie – hasta ahora, pensé – a demás, estudio mucho, gasto muchas horas del día en ello.

– Ya veo, bueno – dijo para después tomarse de un trago el contenido de su vaso – vamos – terminó de decir mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile.

– Oye espera, creo que me contaste que no te gustaba bailar – dije confundida y sorprendida, pues hasta hace un momento me había dicho que le apestaba ir a una disco a bailar, sólo iba a beber y a pasar el rato.

– Así es, pero bebí lo suficiente como para hacerlo, a demás de que la compañía no está tan mal – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras me pasaba un brazo por la cintura provocando que me sonrojada.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, primero algo separados y torpes para acostumbrarnos al otro, pero después fuimos agarrando confianza por lo que juntamos más nuestros cuerpos; lo abracé por el cuello y él apretó más su agarre en mi cintura. Estuvimos bailando así durante varias canciones, no sé cuántas; nuestros rostros estaban a escasa distancia y nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, como hipnotizados uno en el otro.

Quiero besarlo, lo admito, de verdad que quiero hacerlo, pero no me atrevo a terminar con la poca distancia que nos separa, por eso de vez en cuando, mordía mi labio inferior para reprimir esas ganas.

– ¿No te atreves? – preguntó susurrando en mi oído.

– ¿No me atrevo a qué?

– Creo que sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Sakura – dijo sonriendo de lado diciendo lentamente mi nombre, está bien, eso me mató un poco.

– La verdad no se me ocurre nada, pero si puedes decírmelo, sería interesante – dije sonriendo también.

– No es algo que se pueda decir, mejor dicho, no queda bien si lo digo con palabras, es mucho mejor si te lo digo con acciones – dijo comenzando a acercarse lentamente, me besó primero la mejilla izquierda, luego la derecha, y cuando estaba a punto de besarme en la boca, se escuchó mi nombre entre la multitud, pero no le quise poner atención – Creo que tu amiga te busca – dijo besándome en la comisura del labio para después alejarse de a poco.

– Si, también lo creo, pero puede esperar – dije viéndolo a los ojos.

– Yo digo que no, porque ahí viene – dijo apuntando a una rubia que se abría paso entre la gente mientras terminaba de soltarme. Juro que voy a matar a Ino por hacerme esto ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre interrumpir en el mejor momento, justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de besarme!?

– Sakura, tenemos que irnos ahora ya – dijo tomándome del brazo empezando a jalarme hacia la salida; ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué justo ahora? – pregunté molesta entretanto miraba hacia atrás viendo como él acercaba nuevamente a la barra.

– Luego te cuento, pero debemos irnos ya – dijo sin verme ni soltarme.

Estábamos saliendo de la disco; estoy muy molesta, ni siquiera pude despedirme de Sasuke… ¿Qué pasaba si después de hoy no nos encontrábamos en el campus o no teníamos la posibilidad de hablar nuevamente? Una debe aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se presentan, y esa oportunidad era hoy. Ya sé que podría pasar un día "de casualidad" por el área de economía, pero la verdad es que estudiando medicina, no me da mucho tiempo libre, y no sé cuánto tomaría encontrarme "por accidente" con este chico.

En ese momento tomé una decisión, no voy a dejar las cosas así; me suelto de Ino rápidamente y vuelvo a ingresar a la disco, me acerco a la barra por un costado, preocupándome de que él no me vea, entonces llamo al barman y le pido dos cosas; luego, lentamente, me acerqué a Sasuke por la espalda.

– Bien, te acabo de conocer, y es una locura, pero aquí está mi número – susurré en su oído dejando el papel frente a él en la barra – así que, si quieres llámame.

No esperé a que me contestara o algo por el estilo, comencé a caminar rápido hasta la salida de la disco. En cuanto estuve fuera, solté un suspiro asombrada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero feliz de haberlo hecho. Me junté con Ino, y ella estaba anonadada, seguro vio lo que hice, me fijé en que abría la boca para preguntarme o felicitarme, no sé.

– Luego te cuento – dije guiñando un ojo mientras la tomaba de la mano y me la llevaba a la zona de taxis para poder irnos a casa.

Al llegar a casa, donde vivimos juntas, me tiró en el sofá de la sala y se puso delante de mí mirándome fijamente, de seguro esperando a que hablara.

– Bien – dije sonriendo – se llama Sasuke, estudia economía, tiene 22 años y va en nuestra universidad – dije mirando su casa de asombro, debería tener una cámara a mi lado en este momento, espera, el móvil, lo busqué rápidamente en mi bolso y le tomé la foto, será un lindo recuerdo – Buenas noches Ino.

Me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro, había sido una buena noche, pero aún no estaba totalmente satisfecha, quería volver a ver a Sasuke, pero sólo si me llama podré hacerlo, y quién sabe si lo haga… aunque siempre me queda la posibilidad de encontrármelo accidentalmente en la universidad. Al día siguiente, un día domingo, nos tocaba a Ino y a mí, hacer el aseo de la casa, era agotador pero debíamos hacerlo de todos modos, ya que vivimos solas; en eso, comienza a sonar mi móvil, me acerco a contestarlo mientras mi amiga me veía atenta.

– ¿Aló?

– _Sal a comer hoy conmigo_ – dijeron al otro lado de la línea, me quedé de piedra, había escuchado esa voz solo una noche, y podía identificarla inmediatamente, entonces sonreí.

– Me gustaría eso.

– _Bien, entonces mándame un mensaje con tu dirección y te paso a buscar a eso de las ocho._

– De acuerdo, nos vemos Sasuke – dije para después escuchar su "nos vemos" y colgar la llamada – bien, ahora veo que me debo aprovechar las oportunidades más seguido ¿tú qué crees Ino?

– Creo que lo pasarás muy, pero muy bien esta noche – dije sonriendo pícaramente.

_**F I N** (?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia... espero les agrade._

_La verdad es que no tiene mucho contenido en sí, porque aún no esta la parte más importante por así decirlo, pero ya haré el siguiente capítulo, en el cual espero ya pueda terminarlo, y todos quedemos satisfechos :) _

_No tengo mucho más que decir, a demás de disfrútenlo, que ojala les guste D: porque si no no sé qué hago, o la verdad si, pueden dejarme las críticas en algún review si les da el ánimo, pero en caso contrario, no lo hagan (es como obvio, pero no importa xd) _

_Emmmm los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Luego que de ella se fuera con su amiga, me dirigí a la barra, pues no tenía más nada que hacer y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar el dobe de Naruto… Estaba esperando a que llegara el trago que pedí cuando veo que alguien deja un papel delante de mí.

– Bien, te acabo de conocer, y es una locura, pero aquí está mi número – susurró alguien en mi oído – así que, si quieres llámame.

Me giré para comprobar que fuera Sakura, pues creí reconocer su voz, entonces logré ver su cabellera rosa y su vestido azul caminando a la salida, sonreí guardando el papel en mi bolsillo. Pasada una hora mi amigo se acercó a mi diciendo que ya nos podíamos ir; lo sé, pude haberme ido mucho antes y dejarlo solo, pero la cosa es que, hoy no andaba con auto, había bebido, no tenía mucho dinero, y mi amigo me alojaría en su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, me dirigí al cuarto que usaba cuando me quedaba ahí, conozco a Naruto de siempre, así que mínimo que tuviera un cuarto para mí. Me acosté en la cama y saqué el papel con el número de Sakura de mi bolsillo para poder ingresarlo en mi móvil.

– ¿Es mi idea… o el galán Uchiha volvió a romper corazones esta noche? – preguntó el dobe entrando en el cuarto – lo digo por ese número que tienes ahí – dijo sonriendo.

– No es de tu incumbencia dobe.

– ¡Claro que sí! Eres mi amigo, y esta es una ocasión donde debo investigar – dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

– No te contaré nada.

– ¡Oh vamos! Sabes que no te dejaré tranquilo hasta que me lo digas.

– No lograrás nada.

– ¿Eso crees? Bien – dijo tranquilo, esto es malo, él nunca está así, entonces lo miré esperando a que hiciera algo, y de la nada, me arrebata el papel que aún tenía en la mano – ¡Ja! Veamos qué tenemos aquí – dijo poniendo un brazo entre él y yo para evitar que pudiera quitarle el papel.

–Devuélvemelo ahora usuratonkachi – dije forcejeando con él.

– No, hasta que lo lea – dijo mientras miraba atento el papel – así que ahora te interesa Sakura…

– Hmp.

– ¿Es la Sakura de nuestra universidad, la que tiene el cabello rosa?

– ¿Cómo sabes que tiene el cabello rosa?

– Yo la conozco, algunas veces la veía caminar por el campus y me llamó la atención, hasta que un día me acerqué a ella y comenzamos a hablar, ahora somos mejores amigos – dijo sonriendo mientras veía mi cara seria – ¿no lo sabías?

– No tenía la menor idea.

– Que raro, a veces me junto con ella a almorzar cuando estamos en el campus.

– Bien por ti – dije algo enojado.

– Oye, oye, oye cálmate, no te enojes, que ella ya no me gusta, ahora ando detrás de su amiga, una que se llama Hinata, y Sai anda detrás de su amiga rubia, Ino.

– Hmp, no me interesa.

– Claro que te interesa… ¿pero sabes? Sakura no es de esas chicas que andan dándole su número a cualquier persona, si te lo dio debe ser porque en verdad le gustaste, así que debes llamarla. Ah y pobre de ti si le haces daño, porque nos iremos contra ti Sai, yo, y los amigos de ella, que nos varios – dijo sonriendo tétricamente, mensaje captado, _no dañar a Sakura, nunca._

- Bien, ahora vete, tengo sueño – dije acomodándome para dormir.

- Que descanses teme – dijo yéndose del cuarto.

Cuando el dobe salió del cuarto, me quedé pensando un poco sobre lo que me acababa de decir ¿cómo era posible que nunca me haya cruzado con Sakura, siendo amiga del dobe…? Al menos una vez debí haberla visto, pero nada; bueno, no saco nada calentándome la cabeza con pensando en ello.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto estuvo molestándome con Sakura, claro que no le puse atención y me dediqué a jugar PES en el PlayStation, eso, hasta que él dijo que habían un par de chicos detrás de Sakura, y que si no me apuraba en hacer algo al respecto, podría perder sin haber si quiera jugado. Lo admito, esa información no pasó desapercibida, y sí le presté atención; sé que Naruto está está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no era necesario verlo, lo conozco demasiado como para saber la forma en que actúa.

– Ya sabes Sasuke… si te duermes, pierdes – dijo para retirarse de la sala, supongo que camino a su cuarto. Bien Naruto, lograste lo que querías… entonces tomé mi móvil de la mesa y marqué el número de Sakura. Yo pensaba llamarla, no era necesario que el dobe de mi amigo me presionara para hacerlo, es sólo que no quería parecer medio desesperado llamando tan pronto.

– _¿Aló?_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

– Sal a comer hoy conmigo – dije rápido y simple, porque no quise darle la posibilidad de negarse, a demás nunca he preguntado si quieren salir conmigo, les digo sal conmigo, hay que mostrar seguridad, aunque en mi caso es demasiada seguridad.

– _Me gustaría eso_ – contestó luego de un rato y sonreí.

– _Bien_, entonces mándame un mensaje con tu dirección y te paso a buscar a eso de las ocho_._

– _De acuerdo, nos vemos Sasuke_ – dijo, sonaba algo feliz, creo.

– Nos vemos – dije para después colgar la llamada mientras seguía con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

A la media hora ya tenía la dirección de esta chica en mi poder. Naruto el resto de la tarde siguió jodiéndome, y más cuando comencé a ganarle en PES y me gritaba tramposo; y a eso de las seis de la tarde decidí irme a casa para poder cambiarme de ropa y ese tipo de cosas, si iba a salir con Sakura no iba a llevar ropas pasadas a cigarro.

Al llegar a casa, subí directamente a mi cuarto intentando no encontrarme con mi hermano mayor, que si me ve, de seguro me querrá interrogar acerca de anoche, y la verdad no tengo ánimo para que él me fastidie. Me bañé con tranquilidad pues aún quedaba bastante tiempo para ir a buscar a Sakura, a demás había visto dónde vivía, y su departamento quedaba cerca de mi casa, lo que era bueno.

Al salir de la ducha me dirigí al closet, y elegí una playera color azul con tres botones en la parte de arriba, unos jeans negros y también zapatillas de cuero negras. Aún no tengo claro a dónde llevar a Sakura, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Cuando quedaban como veinte minutos para salir, me encontré con Itachi en la sala; no pude evitarlo, tengo que pasar por ahí para poder salir de casa.

– ¿A dónde te diriges tan bien vestido hermanito? – preguntó desde el sofá sonriendo burlón.

– No es tu problema – dije caminando hacia la salida.

– Claro que si es mi problema – dijo levantándose y yendo hasta donde yo estaba – eres mi hermano pequeño, y me preocupa a dónde vas, o con quién vas, mira que si en una de esas, te metes en problemas y yo como hermano mayor responsable que soy no puedo ir en tu ayuda o algo por el estilo, no, no, no, exijo saber a dónde vas – dijo sobreactuando, lo miré con odio, es mi hermano, eso está bien, pero que me jodan, eso no lo paso.

– Mira, voy a salir, tendré el celular prendido, digamos hasta las once o doce, si para era hora no te he llamado por algún problema, te duermes tranquilo que yo sabré llegar a casa. Adiós hermano mayor – dije pegándole unas suaves cachetadas en la mejilla mientras sonreía por su incrédula mirada – Que estés bien – terminé de decir para después cerrar la puerta cuando salí de casa mientras sonrió de lado.

Esta es una de las pocas veces que salgo satisfecho por dejar a Itachi con la palabra en la boca, porque normalmente él es el último que dice algo. Al salir de casa me dirigí a mi auto, iría en él a buscar a Sakura; su casa no quedaba lejos de la mía, pero como aún no sé dónde llevarla, es mejor llevar el auto, así paseamos por cualquier lado. Al llegar a su edificio la llamé al móvil para avisarle que ya estaba afuera; tardó aproximadamente diez minutos en bajar, diez minutos en los cuales la esperé apoyado en el auto mientras miraba a la gente entrar y salir del edificio. Creo que en un momento me quedé pegado pensando quizás qué cosa, pero en ese momento fue cuando Sakura llegó a mi lado moviendo una mano frente a mi rostro para despertarme.

– ¿Me tardé tanto que hasta soñabas despierto? – preguntó sonriendo.

– No, para nada – dije fijándome cómo iba vestida, se había puesto una falda corta ajustada de color verde oscuro y una playera de esas que son sueltas de color gris con líneas negras. Creo que me quedé mucho tiempo viéndola, no se lo diría, pero la verdad es que se veía muy bien.

– Sasuke… ¿terminaste de mirarme o aún no?

– No, ya terminé, vamos – dije sonriendo mientras le abría la puerta del auto para después ir a la mía y entrar – ¿te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial? – si me contesta al menos tendré alguna idea, ya que todavía no se me ocurre nada.

– En realidad no – dijo mirando a la calle mientras yo conducía, susurré una maldición – Pero sabes, hace tiempo tengo ganas de ir al parque que ahora en verano, lo llenan de luces y hay como espectáculos callejeros y cosas así ¿te gustaría ir? – preguntó sonriéndome emocionada; no me desagradó la idea, a demás de que así era un ambiente más relajado y podíamos disfrutar más.

– Me gusta la idea ¿dónde es?

– Tú conduce que yo te indico por dónde – dijo para después comenzar a guiarme; no tardamos mucho en llegar, a lo más fueron como veinte minutos. Durante el trayecto pusimos música en la radio, y descubrimos que tenemos gustos similares, algo bueno, así no pelearemos por cambiar las canciones porque no son del gusto del otro.

Conversamos un rato de nuestra vida en la universidad, y aún no comprendíamos cómo no nos había cruzado. Al llegar al parque y estacionar, le conté que teníamos un amigo en común, Naruto y se sorprendió.

– ¿En serio Naruto también es tu amigo? – dijo mientras caminábamos.

– Si, es más de ese amigo te hablé anoche, con el que salí al club, y hoy descubrimos que él te conocía.

– Pues es uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque claro, lo conozco de hace poco, pero uno no puede evitar hacerse amigo de ese cabeza hueca – dijo sonriendo con cariño pensando en él – además ahora lo estoy ayudando a que esté con mi amiga Hinata, desde que la vio se enganchó de ella.

– Hoy en la mañana me lo dijo, también dijo que Sai quiere con tu amiga Ino.

– ¡No es cierto! ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada.

– Si, eso me dijo, así de la nada – dije sonriendo.

– Esto es buenísimo, ahora podré burlarme de él y devolverle algunas de las veces que él me fastidia – dijo frotando sus manos como planeando algo.

– ¿Cómo se burla de ti? Bueno, él se burla de todos.

– Es que en la universidad, hay un par de chicos a los que les gusto, entonces a veces se me acercan a hablar todo coquetos mientras estoy con mis amigas, intentando salir conmigo, entonces Sai los imita hasta el punto de irritarme – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Bien, la información que me dio Naruto era cierta, ella tiene más pretendientes.

– Debe ser horrible su actuación, porque a demás él no tiene casi ninguna expresión en el rostro, está como siempre serio o sonríe, pero nada más.

– ¿Y tú? Desde que te conozco, o sea, de anoche te he visto haciendo solamente eso – dijo burlándose mientras se detenía a ver a un artista que pintaba con aerosol.

– Soy serio, lo acepto, pero también tengo más expresiones que solo una sonrisa – dije poniéndome a su lado.

– ¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó mirándome retadora.

– Luego la verás – dije mirándola de reojo.

– Sasuke… – dijo haciendo puchero, se veía tierna.

– Sigamos molesta – dije tomándola de la mano para seguir avanzando, luego no la solté y ella tampoco la apartó, así que todo bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo la última parte de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, porque de verdad costo que mi cerebro se pusiera a trabajar y saliera esto de ahí xd

Ojala les guste el tercer y último capítulo, si quieren dejen críticas, ya sean buenas o malas, todo sirve la verdad, para mejorar cada vez más, de verdad se agradecerían.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el final de Aprovechando la Oportunidad...

* * *

Continuamos caminando por el parque un rato más mientras veíamos a la gente pasear y a los demás artistas callejeros. Me encantó recorrer el lugar pues hace tiempo tenía ganas de venir, pero con todas las cosas de la universidad, no tenía tiempo. Caminar con Sasuke por el lugar fue extraño, no imaginaba que fuera una persona así, algo abierta y tan interesante, creía que era más serio y algo amargado, ya que Naruto me había comentado como era su mejor amigo (nunca dijo su nombre). Cuando terminamos de recorrer el lugar, decidimos sentarnos en una de las bancas a conversar.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Sasuke.

– La verdad es que si, de hace un rato, pero quería terminar de ver el lugar – dije sonriendo algo avergonzada.

– Hmp pues vamos a comer algo, yo también tengo hambre – dijo poniéndose de pie.

– Bien, pero ahora te toca decidir, ya que yo escogí donde venir primero – dije levantándome.

– Bien, entonces vamos – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano para comenzar a caminar, yo no objete, pues su mano grande se sentía bien y segura, a demás no era la primera vez en la noche que lo hacía – pero será sorpresa.

La verdad no tenía idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos; subimos al auto y antes de arrancar vi a Sasuke mandando un mensaje de texto, no vi más que eso. En el camino a dónde sea que fuéramos, no seguimos hablando, nos sumergimos en un silencio absoluto, pero la verdad es que era interesante, no había necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, a demás la música que se escuchaba desde la radio era agradable.

– No vas a decirme hacía donde nos dirigimos ¿verdad? – pregunté mientras miraba por la ventana, a ver si conocía el sector, pero no.

– No, vas a tener que aguantarte hasta que lleguemos.

Seguimos en el auto unos cinco minutos más, en los cuales no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra. Seguía mirando por la ventana hasta que Sasuke entró en un subterráneo, entonces lo miré con la duda en el rostro, y el sólo sonrío de lado en respuesta, no dijo nada. Al estacionar el auto se bajó rápido y abrió la puerta de mi lado para ofrecerme su mano y así comenzar a caminar.

– No preguntes a dónde te llevo, tu sólo confía en mi Sakura – dijo Sasuke cuando entramos en un ascensor.

– No creo tener otra opción.

– La verdad es que no.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, nos dirigimos hasta la puerta de un departamento, Sasuke abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

– Espero que no te incomode que te trajera a mi apartamento a comer algo, lo encuentro más cómodo que llevarte a otro lugar – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina dejándome en la sala.

– La verdad… me tiene un tanto sorprendida tu confianza de traerme aquí, a menos que traigas a muchas para acá y sea normal para ti – dije con tono neutral mientras miraba a mí alrededor, el lugar era sobrio pero acogedor, perfecto para dos universitarios.

– Sinceramente eres la primera a la que traigo aquí – dijo apareciendo con dos copas y una botella de vino – No suelo dejar que muchas personas conozcan dónde vivo.

– ¿Entonces a qué se debe el honor de que viniera? – dije recibiendo la copa que me ofrecía.

– Pues honestamente no lo sé, simplemente me pareció que este sería un buen lugar para hablar – dijo sentándose en el sofá mientras me hacía una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

– Muy bien – dije sonriendo – ahora otra pregunte ¿vamos a comer algo? – pregunté riendo.

– Hago sándwiches de ave, lechuga y tomate muy bueno ¿quieres uno? – preguntó sonriendo mientras bebía de su copa.

– Me gustaría, pero te ayudo a hacerlos – dije levantándome seguida de él; ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina y comenzamos a cortar las verduras y cocinar el ave – ¿Puedo poder música?

– Claro, en la sala está el reproductor, pon lo que te guste.

Dicho aquello me dirigí a la sala y comencé a escuchar las emisoras de radio hasta que una canción me llamó la atención, en la emisora dijeron que se llamaba _Kiss Me_ y que la cantaba_ Ed Sheeran_, entonces olvidé volver a la cocina y cerré mis ojos para escucharla más atentamente.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in__  
_

Comencé a dejar que la música que llevara, el ritmo era lento, y la voz del cantante en un momento me atrapó. Mi cuerpo se movía solo y yo lo disfrutaba.

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms__  
_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

Había olvidado completamente que me encontraba en una casa que no era la mía.

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now__  
_

Sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y me acercaba rápidamente a su cuerpo, abrí los ojos sorprendida, pues me había perdido en la canción, era Sasuke obviamente, quien había puesto una mano suya en mi cintura y la otra seguía en mi mano.

– No puedes bailar esto sola.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love__  
_

– No creí que bailaras esto – dije mirando fijamente a Sasuke a los ojos.

– Hay ocasiones en las que uno no puede resistirse – dijo sonriendo de lado mirándome también a los ojos, mientras nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady__  
_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms__  
_

Seguimos bailando sin hablar, Sasuke me daba vueltas, a veces me alejaba y volvía a acercarme; disfrutaba de verdad con él.

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now__  
_

En la última vuelta que me dio, cuando volvía a su cuerpo, la mano que sujetaba la mía, pasó a mi rostro y me besó, primero lentamente, ya no bailábamos, nos quedamos de pie gozando del beso que por lo menos yo, había esperado desde anoche en la disco, cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love__  
_

– Tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso – dijo Sasuke en medio del beso sonriendo.

– Somos dos, si no lo hacía pronto iba a hacerlo yo – dije sonriendo intercalando mi mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios – bésame otra vez.

– Claro – dijo para volver a atrapar mis labios con los suyos en un beso más apasionado que el anterior.

_Yeah, I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust_

_From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up__  
_

Lo abracé por el cuello y él hizo lo mismo por mi cintura atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. Nos habíamos apoyado en la pared de su sala, yo en medio de ésta y el cuerpo de Sasuke.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love__  
_

Poco a poco fuimos disminuyendo la intensidad del beso. Sasuke me atrajo otra vez al centro de la sala, él dejó una de sus manos en mi cintura y volvió a tomar una de mis manos con la suya. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente otra vez mientras normalizábamos nuestras respiraciones mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love.__  
_

– Que quede claro que esto no debe salir de aquí ¿bien? – dijo juntando su frente con la mía, vio mi cara confundida y dudó un poco antes de hablar – no quiero que la gente sepa que puedo ser algo romántico si quiero.

– Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dije dándole un corto beso – Pero no te queda nada mal.

– Solo con la gente que me interesa Sakura, no cualquiera – dijo sonriendo; insisto, esa sonrisa podría hacer desmayar a quien sea.

– Está bien, te comprendo.

– Bien, ahora si… ¿terminamos los sándwiches? – dijo tomando mi mano para ir a la cocina.

– Espera, es que se me antojo otra cosa para comer – dije sin mirarlo, me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó volviendo a acercarse.

– Tu boca – dije levantando mi mirada solo para notar como volvía a sonreír arrogantemente.

– Bien, eso puede arreglarse – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos comenzando otro beso exigente, durante el cual sin darnos, cuenta caímos en sofá de la sala.

Bien no sé cómo vaya a terminar esta noche, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos lo estoy disfrutando al máximo. A demás, si Sasuke responde gustoso, a mí solo me queda aprovechar la oportunidad.

_**F I N**_


End file.
